Star Wars: The Island of Destiny Part 8
As Phil was watching over Kari, he didn't leave her side. Jedi Master Dread Cameron, was watching him through the doorway. "He's been there for 5 days straight. Its tragic.." "He loves her Dread. It's what any husband would do for their wife. They have been together for a long time. And no matter what happens, he will be by her side." said Vicious. Vicious' arm wound had finally healed and he was released from the centre, but he stayed with the crew to make sure that Kari was okay. As the 5th day passed by Phil was starting to lose hope until he saw Kari's hand moved. Phil smiled as he said "Kari, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.." She squeezed his hand tightly. Phil stood up and yelled "I need a medic in here now!" The clone medics rushed in and Herohands (Medic) walked in after all the other clone medics. Herohands went over to Kari and held Kari's hand and he said "The grip strength is good. Better than anticipated.", Kari finally opened her eyes, much to the joy of Phil. "What happened.." she said. "The Island of Destiny, that's what happened.." replied Herohands. "The last thing I remember, is the clone ship crashing on Rossuul, and then I passed out a final time.." "Rossuul, is a planet that has toxic plants. It lets out pollen, that causes damage to all those who aren't from the planet. Even if you use an oxygen masks, the plants will get to you first, before the planet does." said Cameron. "Rossuul is a republic planet, but because you crashed landed on the planet, the planet turns beast mode to get rid of you, as soon as you left the planet, the locals found the clone bodies, they were all dead. Had this group spent anymore time on the planet you would have died.." said Tano. "Then why do they call the planet the "Island of Destiny?'". said Kari. "A buried treasure said to be thousands of years old resides in the forest." said Dread. "But we weren't after that.. we just crashed in the forest. We made our way out it almost killed Kari, it left Vicious with a nasty wound, and Dan almost died on impact. We didn't do anything wrong, except escape." said Phil. "We understand. But where not the people you should be telling. One of you will have to return to Rossuul to clear up what happened." said Dread. "No. No way.." said Vicious. Kari nodded and said "I'll do it. Who runs Rossuul?" "A leader called Garander Rushall. He will understand if you explain the events that happened.." "And what if he doesn't? He'll kill one of us?" "I am going by myself. This needs to be addressed. Inform the republic, I am going back to Rossuul." "Kari.. No. I can't let you do this." "Then stay. I will make sure this is cleaned up. Without you."